Fragments of Deception
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: The story of Katerina Petrova, a young girl of fifteen has a baby out of wedlock and is forced to leave Bulgaria. All throughout her life people take advantage of Katherine, her story of how she became a psychotic, manipulative vampire.


**Hey readers, I posted this story before but it was removed because the summary was not 'G' Rated, so i've changed the summary so that it is appropriate for all ages! _Sorry for my lack of posting recently I've had a lot of exams to do, but I will be posting as soon as they are over! _**

Chapter 1 – Trust in Me

She ran towards her father through the long green grass, she was everything to her father. He was a broad built man who was very intimidating to the eye. But to Katerina he was a big softy who would never harm a fly. He always made the effort to listen and share with his daughter, give her everything that she wanted and he was always there when Katerina needed him. When she would fall he would scoop her up into his arms an wipe away her tear stained face and Katerina knew she was safe. It warmed Katerina that she knew that her father cared so deeply for her, she was his world and inspiration who always put a smile on his face after a long day of work.

"Papa come and see!" Katerina called excitedly getting to her knees and leaning over the edge of the pond. She was always so active and daring. Her dark long hair with ringlets cascaded over her face into the pond.

"Katerina do not lean too far, you may fall in." Her father's strong booming voice called from a few feet away. But Katerina being the young five year old she was did not listen. SPLASH! Katerina surfaced the water spluttering feeling her fathers rugged arms pull her from the water he gently wiped the hair from her face smiling at Katerina.

"Thank you papa," Katerina whispered beginning to shiver.

"I did warn you." Her father chuckled taking hold of his daughters hand and walking back to the house. "What will your mother say?" He continued in an amused tone.

"That I should be more lady like." Katerina pouted she let out a sigh looking up into the blue sky wondering what else could be out there. She was adventurous and wished one day to travel beyond the large garden walls that held her. As they drew nearer to the house Katerina's mother appeared at the door shaking her head.

"Katerina come inside now before you catch a death!" She called shrilly coming out to meet her daughter. Katerina let go of her fathers hand unwillingly and was whisked quickly inside by her mother. She stood in the kitchen still sopping wet and shivering in the corner while her mother poured a cauldron on hot water which was warming over the fire into the metal bath, Katerina pulled off her wet clothes and climbed into the bath allowing her mother to wash her. "How did you manage to fall into the pond, Katerina?" Her mother asked tipping water over her daughters head. Katerina spluttered for a moment rubbing the water from her eyes before answering her mother.

"I slipped in." Katerina replied looking up at her mother through her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. They made everyone melt in her arms; they were filled with such innocents. Once she was washed and dried with a new set of clothes Katerina entered the dinning room where her father sat at the table the paper obscuring his face. Katerina pulled out a chair beside him and climbed onto it, her feet couldn't reach the floor. Her father peered over the paper after hearing the chair scrape against the stone floor, he set the paper down and smiled at his young daughter.

"I'm going into town this afternoon." He said just as his wife walked in.

"Oh Papa, can I go!" Katerina inquired excitedly. Katerina's father looked at his wife who shrugged.

"Of course," He replied beaming at his only daughter. Her mother joined them at the table setting down a goblet of water for Katerina.

"Why are you going into town?" Her mother asked curiously. Katerina listened to her parents talking not fully understanding what they were actually talking about. Katerina picked up her goblet taking a large sip and setting it back down onto the table.

"To find a working boy," He replied gruffly. "I need someone to help in the stables." He continued. Her mother nodded.

It had been two hours since her father had brought home the boy from the stall, the maids had washed him and clothed him and then he was whisked away to meet the horses that he would soon be caring for. Katerina sat and watched from her bedroom window wishing she could go down and speak to the boy who intrigued her. Katerina got to her feet sneaking from her room and heading outside towards the stables, she peered through the stable door, Marcel was there stroking one of the horses noses. Katerina entered the stable confidently smiling at Marcel.

"Hello," Katerina said, the boy looked down at young Katerina and smiled.

"Hello, Miss," He said bowing his head.

"It's Katerina," She replied slightly annoyed that he called her 'Miss' the boy looked some what confused for a second.

"Okay? Hello Katerina." He laughed slightly turning back to the horse. Katerina flopped down into a hay bale staring at the boy. After a few moments the boy spoke up.

"Is there anything you want Miss. Katerina?" He asked brushing the horse.

"Someone to play with." Katerina replied, the boy laughed before speaking.

"I would love to come play with you Katerina, but your father has been very kind to give me food, shelter and a job. I do not want to anger him." Marcel replied amused. Katerina frowned getting up from the hay bale and walking towards the horse he was brushing. Katerina's father at that moment walked into the stables smiling.

"The horses look magnificent Marcel," He said patting the young boy on the back. He then turned to Katerina. "Katerina what are you doing out here, aren't you meant to be studying in your room?" He asked puzzled. Katerina pouted for a moment.

"But Papa, I'm bored! I want someone to play with." Katerina replied turning her attention towards Marcel. Katerina's father smiled

"Once Marcel has finished with the horses he can come play." Her father replied.

From that day on, everyday after Marcel had finish work in the stables he would come out a play with Katerina, they played hide and seek, tag and during the winter they would play board games by the fire. As the years wore on Marcel began to see Katerina in a new light, even though she was five years younger than him he had grown to love her. He always told himself it was like a sister but he knew deep down it was much more than that. By the time he was twenty Katerina had grown into a beautiful young lady of fifth teen and was soon to be wed to the perfect man. But Katerina's father believed no man was good enough for his daughter so often turned them away. Marcel was quite glad of this as he wished to have Katerina all to himself. But his time was running out, Katerina's was now courting with a young, handsome, rich man who could provide Katerina with whatever she wanted.

Marcel knocked on Katerina's door waiting for the announcement to come in. After a few moments Katerina opened the door by a crack looking slightly flustered.

"Yes Marcel, what is it that you want?" She said nervously. Marcel tried to peer through the crack.

"Katerina, what are you hiding?" Marcel asked curiously. Katerina frowned.

"Nothing, nothing." Katerina replied quickly. But a male voice from inside the room gave her away.

"Katerina c'mon!" Katerina closed her eyes for a moment before quickly slipping out of her bedroom door and closing it quickly.

"Who is in your room Katerina!" Marcel demanded reaching for the door.

"No, no, no, Marcel you must not tell anyone!" Katerina said pleadingly, Marcel stared into her innocent brown orbs which looked so frightened. He sighed.

"Your secret is safe with me Katerina." Marcel replied sincerely kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank You!" Katerina said hugging him tightly.

"But Katerina, please tell me who is it that you are in your room with?" Katerina began to blush slightly.

"Master, Tobias." Katerina answered. Marcel stared at her for a moment completely speechless, Tobias was a frequent visitor to the Petrova household who was very friendly with Katerina's father.

"But Katerina you are courting with Sir, Aleksander Vankov, you are probably to wed him!" Marcel whispered urgently.

"Yes but I do not love him," Katerina replied coldly.

"And what about me Katerina?" Marcel asked quickly suddenly wishing he hadn't asked.

"What about you?" Katerina inquired slightly confused. This time it was Marcel who blushed.

"I know you cannot love a man like me Katerina, but you must know, I love you and your secret will be safe with me until the day I die." Katerina watched as Marcel left the house back out into the stables, she couldn't say a word, she entered back into her room climbing into bed forgetting that Tobias was still in the bed.

"What happened my love?" He whispered cupping her chin and beginning to kiss her. Katerina pulled away looking upset.

"I wish for you to go." Katerina said quietly.

"But-" Katerina turned to Tobias angrily.

"LEAVE NOW!" Tobias quickly scrambled out of the bed leaving Katerina in her dark bedroom.

It had been a few weeks since Katerina had been with Tobias and since then they had not met again. Katerina walked beside Marcel looking up into the woods, winter was on its way and the trees were becoming bare.

"Please Marcel I feel sick I must have a moment." Katerina sighed leaning on a tree, Marcel rubbed soft circles on her back waiting patiently.

"Katerina, you have been sick everyday you must see a Doctor, it could be something serious." Marcel urged. Katerina shook her head heaving once more.

"I'm sure I will be fine." She managed to reply before throwing up once more. Marcel pulled a water pouch from his bag and handed it to Katerina who wiped her mouth, she took a long sip before spitting it back out onto the floor.

"Katerina please!" Marcel urged as they headed back to the Petrova household. Marcel stood in front of Katerina a pleading look on his face. "I only insisted because I do not wish to see you suffer." Marcel continued.

"Marcel I feel fine now honestly." Katerina insisted dismissing his words, she did not like being told what to do.

"But Katerina you say that everyday…you are sick everyday we come out for our walks. Please Katerina I will come with you. I will always support you no matter what." Marcel said. Katerina looked at Marcel sympathetically sighing.

"Okay, Marcel I shall see a nurse or doctor." They entered the house, it was deadly quite. Katerina's father was out hunting with some of the servants and her mother was out with the maids to collect some dresses for the winter. Katerina gave Marcel a flirtatious smile before running off into the house. Marcel frowned.

"Katerina, please you're sick this is not time for games!" Marcel called. Looking into each room but he could find her nowhere. Suddenly she jumped out from behind him knocking him to the floor, she led on top of him smiling.

"Scared you," She giggled getting to her feet and smoothing down her dress. Marcel picked himself up off of the floor a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Please Katerina go to bed, I shall go fetch a nurse." He replied irritably.

"Marcel I feel fine, can't we wait until tomorrow. No one is here." Katerina pouted. Marcel sighed letting Katerina lead him up to her room. She lay on her bed gazing up at Marcel who stood awkwardly in the door way. Katerina sat up with a disappointed look upon her face. "Marcel please, is there something wrong?" Katerina asked staring at Marcel, he had grown into a tall, strong man with dark hair and green eyes. Marcel entered further into Katerina's room sitting on the edge of her bed looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes that dazzled him. His heart hammered and he began to blush.

"Katerina it is just…well I am jealous of Master Tobias." Marcel admitted, Katerina was now paying full attention to him. "I know if anyone should find out you…" Marcel stopped to take in a breath before continuing. "If anyone was to find out you were with a man out of wedlock, then you will not be desirable to most men." Katerina nodded frowning at him.

"Marcel what are you trying to say?" Katerina began to feel worried her heart was beginning to hammer. Marcel clasped Katerina face with his hand staring at her lips longingly for a moment.

"If anyone were to find out" He whispered. Katerina searched his face for what he was about to say next but could not read it. "I will always be willing to be your husband." He continued, Katerina stared at him totally perplexed soon becoming angry.

"If anyone was to find out, they would have my head!" Katerina said getting up from her bed and looking out of the window,

"Katerina, that is why I am worried for you!" Marcel replied getting up from the bed and standing beside her. "I-I-I fear…" He trailed off mid-sentence hearing the door downstairs slam. He hurried from Katerina's room to collect the horses parked outside and lead them to the stables. Katerina followed downstairs meeting her mother in the drawing room. She looked up to smile at Katerina who smiled back weakly. Marcel's words played on her mind for the rest of the day, and what he hadn't finished wanting to say to her. She stared down at her plate of food at dinner, she felt so hungry but at the same time the food on her plate made her feel sick.

"Katerina, is something wrong?" Her mother asked noticing she had hardly touched her food.

"Yes, Mama." Katerina replied smiling, she was beginning to look pale. Katerina's mother put her hand to Katerina's forehead.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a moment?" Katerina nodded getting up from the table and heading to her room. She stopped at the top of the staircase listening to her parents talking.

"She's been looking different for awhile now, I fear there maybe something wrong." She heard her father say from the dinning room.

"Will you go fetch a Doctor to see to her tomorrow?" Her mother asked a worried tone to her voice. Katerina headed into her room, did she really look that different? She looked into the mirror staring at her reflection. She looked the same in her opinion. What could they see that she couldn't?


End file.
